The Jinchuurikies Bloodline
by Eyesofillusion
Summary: this is a story of Naruto but he has Two bloodlines which i came up with. Rated M for no reason just swearing and gore im really bad at summaries but this will be good
1. Prologue

It was a warm summer afternoon in the village hidden in the leaves, which was normal for everyone, but there was something strange and everyone could feel it, there was a vile chakra in the air.

The Kyuubi demon was approaching.

"Keep fighting! We have to hold it back until lord Hokage gets here"

One ninja said as he threw a paper bomb towards the beast, which of course had no affect.

All seemed lost when suddenly a massive toad appeared with a man standing atop its head holding a newborn baby "look it's the Hokage!" one ninja said so

All defending ninja halted their attack to let the newly arrived Hokage attack the beast when all was heard throughout the battlefield was "**Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!**"

A blinding light was seen then everything was silent, there was no kyuubi, no Hokage just complete and utter silence that's when they realised they won, but at a terrible price when the men and women fighting went to the sight of the sealing they saw a young boy laying in a blanket on the ground.

Not a few hours later that child he was holding was taken to the counsel where his fate was to be decided "I say we kill him" said Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha who were unsympathetic to the young boy

"We can't kill him without the risk of it coming out and attacking again" lazily replied Shikaku Nara the head of the Nara clan even though no-one listened to him

Everyone turned to the Door of the room as the previous Hokage the Sandaime approached them "It seems that I must temporarily reclaim my role as Hokage back thanks to the recent crisis, now tell me what have you planned for the boy?" The newly re-instated leader asked

Nobody seemed able to answer besides Shibi Aburame the Aburame Patriarch "most of the clan heads have been planning extermination of the boy" in his ever so monotonous voice

"Is that so?" asked the third whilst giving everyone in the room a blast of killer intent

"It is only reasonable lord Hokage by getting rid of the boy we are ridding ourselves of the Kyuubi" Fugaku replied not knowing that the Kyuubi would escape if he died

"So I take it you don't know about the boys bloodline or what will happen if we kill him?" the Hokage asked looking directly at the ignorant Uchiha

"No-one listens to me these days!" the lazy Nara called out gaining everyone's attention

"What do you mean shikaku?" asked Fugaku ignorant as ever

"He is frustrated at you because he already explained why we cannot eliminate the child" Shibi interrupted after silently listening to the entire ordeal

"Oh well uhh why was it again?" asked the Uchiha with a sheepish look on his face

|"It's because if he dies the nine-tails will escape" said the Sandaime

"Wait a second you spoke of a bloodline what is it?" asked Hiashi who was listening ever since the mentioning of a bloodline

"Yes I did he inherited one from his father and his mother but I don't know what the effects of the kyuubi could have on them" answered the Hokage

"Wait he has _two_? That's impossible the last person to have two bloodlines was the sage of six paths and this boy couldn't be related to him… could he?"

Asked the Hyuuga

"Our records don't go back that far so we can only guess… I will only say that it is highly probable that he is and he will be a very strong boy when he grows older" said the old man,

"The only question now is what to do with him," said Shikaku

"Yes you are right … does anyone wish to take in the boy as their own?" the Sandaime asked. Everyone in the room fell quiet then one man stood up and said

"I will take him in, teach him our ways and when he is 16 he and my daughter will be married as per the contract my wife and the boys wife wrote before this all happened luckily the father signed it before he went to battle the kyuubi and died for the village"

"Are you sure of this" asked the Sandaime

"Yes it is the only way I can repay Minato for everything he did for me in our younger days, from now on this boy will be living with the Hyuuga clan"

"You mean to tell me this boy is the son of the yellow flash?" asked Fugaku Amazed that the Fourth even had a son let alone sacrificed its wellbeing for the village

"Yes he is and the mother is Kushina Uzumaki also known as the hot-blooded Habenero she was originally from the village of whirlpools but it was decimated during the war and she came here looking for a new life so she became a ninja and met Minato and they were in love since their genin times" said the Sandaime everyone looked at the boy amazed but satisfied knowing that he will have a decent childhood since he will be a Hyuuga

"Since we are all wondering, what are the bloodlines that the boy has inherited from his parents?" asked Hiashi still looking at the boy in wonder

"The first one is a chakra based bloodline and the second is a doujutsu of some kind, we won't know until we see it for ourselves" answered the Sandaime whilst turning to Hiashi and Saying "I didn't know Hana and Kushina even knew each other rather signing a marriage contract between their children how did they meet?"

Hiashi looked at the old man

"They met at the hospital during one of their checkups for the baby Kushina was two months ahead of Hana but they got to talking and became fast friends My Hana was far enough along that she could learn the gender of the child and since Kushina already knew she was having a boy they decided that if Hana had a girl they would be married at the age of 16 Minato and I just went along with what the women said because we new it would be a great opportunity for us both since we would become the joint parents and now we just have to wait until little Hinata is born in two months"

"Well I think that's enough for today I will be taking the boy to my Home to meet his new Family" Hiashi said as he picked up the boy and prepared to leave

"Come by my office anytime this week to finalise the adoption papers" the Hokage told him before he left "I will don't worry about that" Hiashi replied as he returned home to tell his wife the news of the new child they will have around the house


	2. Making Friends

MAKING FRIENDS

Upon arriving home Hiashi began looking for his wife "Hana? Hana where are you my love?" He called out through the mansion "I'm in here my love" he followed the voice to the bedroom where she was lying on the bed rubbing her belly then she saw the baby in Hiashis arms "who's child is that?" she asked staring at the small bundle in her husbands arms " Hana this is our son in law Naruto" he replied waiting for her to process the information " Fish cakes? Rather odd name don't you think?" she asked looking at him weirdly "you think its weird I just thought it sort of fit since while we were walking he started making happy noises when we passed the ramen shop and the only thing I saw was fish cakes" he answered while handing him to his heavily pregnant wife and moved onto the bed with his wife "he's a gorgeous baby I think Naruto is a nice name and I think he will grow to be a fine young man for our little Hinata" she said looking at his face tracing the whisker marks with her fingers and humming softly to him " I wonder how the elders will react to Narutos presence here in the main household" Hiashi said with a touch of worry in his voice " hey don't worry you are the leader of the clan the elder council is only there as advisors for you the leader makes the decisions not the advisors" she said trying to comfort him as best she could 'Hana you are always there for me you are my light and I hope that our daughter has your light also' he thought

**-TIME SKIP TWO MONTHS-**

"Push Hana you have to push" said the doctor in the birthing room "its crowning Doctor" said one of the nurses "okay just one more push you can do it"

"HUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hana screamed as she pushed the last time and little Hinata came into the world "okay she's out would you like to cut the cord Hiashi?" asked the doctor whilst holding a pair of scissors his way

"Yes I would" he said and took the scissors and cut the cord connecting Hinata to her mother while the doctors cleaned up the baby Hiashi went over to his wife and started speaking to her "you did well my love" he said as he brushed back a loose strand of hair from her face "here you are miss she is a perfectly healthy little girl" said the doctor handing little Hinata to Hana in a Blanket then Hiashi stood up and turned to leave the room "ill be back in a moment" he said as he started to walk out "Hiashi what are you doing?" Hana asked watching him walk towards the door "You will see just wait a moment" he replied before leaving the room. Out in the hallway were a few Hyuuga members looking after Naruto while they were in the birthing room  
"I will take him to see his mother now thank you for watching him for me you are dismissed" he said Taking Naruto from them and walked back into the room where his wife was resting with their daughter

"I thought that the little man might like to see his Fiancé" he said as he sat down in the chair next to Hana "lets put them in the cot and see how they react to each other she said as she put Hinata in the cot next to her " good idea it will be good to see how she reacts to him " Hiashi said as he put Naruto in next to Hinata, instantly when naruto was on the cot hinata latched onto him and he did the same "aw how cute" she said watching the two try and cuddle each other.

**-Time skip Four years-**

"Good morning my love" Hiashi said to his wife as she walked through the house into the dining room where servants were bringing in food for Hiashi since he was always awake first "good morning Darling, are the children awake yet?" she asked, then stretched her arms up and out and took a seat on the opposite side of the table "no they are still sleeping peacefully but there was a problem" he said as he put his chopsticks down onto the lip of his rice bowl

"Really what was wrong was one of them feeling sick or something?" she asked concerned for her children's health "no, no its nothing like that its just they were sleeping peacefully _together_ as in, in the same bed together" he answered which made her start to chuckle "why are they in the same bed?"  
" She came into our room last night while you were sleeping and tapped me so I woke up and she told me that she had a bad dream so I told her it wasn't real and to go back to sleep I guess she crawled into Narutos bed when he was asleep"

-IN NARUTOS BEDROOM-

Naruto was laying on his stomach and had just woken up to feel a small bundle of flesh laying on his chest and an arm draped from this bundle over to his other shoulder, he opened his eyes to see short black hair and thought to himself 'when did she come in here? Must have been when I was sleeping oh well I kinda like this anyway' and just at that moment he felt her snuggle closer to him and say "naru-kun please don't leave me please don't go" and grip his shoulder tighter "Ow hinata-Chan your hurting me" he said as he tried to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having, she woke with a start and saw Naruto underneath her " good-morning Hime you okay?" he asked worriedly "y-yes naru-kun I was having a bad dream that's all" she answered seeing his worried expression then he sat up and said "I think you should tell me about it" remembering what she said while she was sleeping she looked reluctant to tell him but still decided to tell him because she saw how worried he was so she sat up in front of him and said "it was when we were older maybe around twelve or thirteen and some bad man tried to attack our home tou-san went to help the guards and the man said to him 'where is the kyuubi brat!?' Tou-san froze then you came out and said 'tou-san what's wrong?' then the man saw you and said 'there you are now die!' then he lunged with his sword and stabbed you I-I couldn't believe what was happening and I rushed to you and said 'naru-kun please don't leave me, please don't go' and that's when you woke me up" he then put one arm around her and the other behind his head and laid on his back again and said "wow that's a pretty scary thing to dream about, I don't know what I would do without you here we have been together all our lives and if that happened to you I have no idea what would happen" he said looking straight up at the roof then at her "we should get up for breakfast soon" he said then he heard both of their stomachs growl and hinata blushed and they both laughed for a while then got up to get breakfast, they sat at the dining table then the two said "good-morning tou-san kaa-san" then the parents replied saying good-morning young ones" after the children started eating Hana asked them "what would you two like to do today?" the two looked at each other then Naruto said "well we kinda wanted to go to this new playground that just opened near the ninja academy to meet some of the other kids" the parents looked at each other shrugged "sure why not as long as you take Aoi with you" replied Hiashi, after answering the two children he turned to the Hyuuga who was bringing their food in she was a young woman around eleven with the normal straight black Hyuuga hair and the forehead covered "excuse me Hikaru?" "Yes Hiashi-sama?" he answered respectfully and Hiashi asked "could you please find Aoi and ask her to come to the dining room to escort these two when they finish eating?" Hikaru then said " I believe she was in the kitchen last I saw her I will go find her and her to come to you" Hiashi then smiled and said "Thank-you Hikaru" then returned to eating, a few minutes after Hikaru left Aoi came into the dining room she was around the same age as Hikaru and looked the same also only maybe a little bit taller "you wished to see me Hiashi-sama?" she asked while walking closer to him "ah yes I need you to escort Naruto and Hinata here to where ever they wish to go" he answered while the two had just finished talking and noticed Aoi enter the room "oh hello Aoi-Chan you look well" said Hinata as the two got up Naruto said "yes it is nice to see you" then the two walked over to her and she said "okay are you two ready to go do you need to get anything from your rooms before you leave?" the two just shook their heads and naruto said "we already got everything ready before we came down for breakfast" Hinata Blushed remembering that they woke up in the same bed "okay then, where would you like to go first?" she asked as they walked towards the door "well we kinda wanted to see the new playground near the ninja academy and maybe meet some other kids our age" answered Naruto as they began walking from the door to the gate and then out to the street

"Ok then sounds good, if I remember correctly the academy should be this way" she said as she turned left down a street" the three walked down the streets of Konoha and Hinata noticed that a lot of the adults were giving Naruto dirty looks as if they wished him dead, she decided to just ignore it like naruto was and focus on where she was going, about twenty minutes later they arrived at the new park Aoi found a bench to sit on watched Naruto walking towards a bunch of kids naruto and Hinatas age who were playing there, Hinata almost immediately went into shy mode and hid behind naruto, "come on Hinata-Chan it'll be fine I promise" he said before grabbing her hand and having her stand next to him rather than behind him, after a few seconds they walked over to the group of four and introduced themselves, Naruto went first "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend Hinata" hinata just shyly waved her hand and said a small, "hello" and hid back behind Naruto, "excuse her she's just really shy around new people" he said they all nodded and started introducing themselves, first a brown haired boy with fang like tattoos on his cheeks said, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka Nice to meet ya" then a scrawny boy with a spiky ponytail sticking up out of his head yawned and said, " I'm Shikamaru Nara good to know ya" after him a girl with short platinum hair and a clip on the left side said, "I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura she is just like your Hinata, a really shy girl" naruto then saw the little pink haired girl hiding behind Ino, she had a red bow in her hair that kept the hair out of her face, after the introductions were over Kiba said, "hey do you two want to join us we can play some games or something" Shikamaru just looked at him and said "what is the point of playing a game with just the six of us" after he said that Ino had a thought "hey guys why don't we get the rest of our friends and introduce them to these two?" Kiba then said, "Yeah why not, I guess I'll go find shino" shikamaru sighed and said, "I'll go get Choji" Ino then turned to the two boys and said "okay us four will just stay here and wait for you" they nodded and went to find the rest of their group, about twenty minutes later they returned with Choji and Shino after introductions were over they saw a boy around their age and an older boy around the same age as Aoi walk over to them, the younger one had black hair that spiked at the back and the older one had a short black ponytail going down his shirt, "hello this is my younger brother Sasuke he is a little shy so I hoped that maybe meeting some kids around his age would open him up a bit more" the older one said before leaving the young ones to introduce themselves and sat on the same bench as Aoi after a long silence between them Itachi started to speak, "excuse me I don't think we have met my name is Itachi Uchiha and from the look of you I'm guessing you are a Hyuuga" she turned her head to look at him and introduced herself, "I'm Aoi Hyuuga it is a pleasure to meet you Itachi-san" then Itachi replied, "The pleasure is all mine" which made her blush a little but she turned her head the other way to keep him from noticing, Itachi decided to continue conversation and said "it looks like your Naruto and my Little Sasuke have become close very quickly I guess they will be best friends from now on" Aoi turned her head back around and looked at Naruto talking with Sasuke and laughing, he honestly looked like he was having the time if his life "you may be right Itachi-san they act like they have known each other for years" time passed but conversation did not so Aoi decided it was her turn to get the ball rolling again "I take it your parents are going to place Sasuke in the Ninja academy when he turns six right? I know that some people enroll later or earlier but it has me wondering" she turned to Itachi and said "are you going to enroll him at the same age you were or will he not be ready for that yet?" Itachi thought for a moment and said "I believe he is not ready I have told father to wait until he is eight so I believe that is when he will be enrolled" she thought for a moment and said "I believe Hiashi-Sama and Lady Hana said that they were going to enroll both Naruto and Hinata at the age of six so when they Graduate they will be about twelve" he then said to her "knowing Sasuke he will push himself to Graduate at the same year as Naruto he has always been over competitive" they both chuckled a bit then Aoi saw how far the sun had gone down and said "it's getting late Itachi-San we should be leaving now" he also saw how late it was and said "yes of course lets go and get the kids then" The two walked over to the group of kids and told it was getting late and they had to leave, everyone said their goodbyes then Naruto said "c ya later Sasuke friends forever?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with the biggest grin on his face and said "yeah friends forever" they touched elbows and they turned separate ways and went to their homes. Upon arriving at the Hyuuga compound Naruto and Hinata had to go straight to their rooms since it was so late and they had already eaten because the mother of Choji brought food for everyone when Naruto was getting ready for bed he thought to himself 'I wonder if Hinata-Chan will come in here again, not that I wouldn't mind' at that moment he heard his door slide open and saw Hinata standing there in her silk pajamas she asked "do you mind if I sleep in here tonight my nightmares aren't as bad when you are there next to me" he didn't even need to think about it and said "of course you can I have to get used to it anyway" he said that last part making her blush "Naru-Kun we are to young to be thinking or even mentioning that" he then looked at her and said we aren't doing anything like that yet but when we are older maybe a little here and there couldn't hurt"

ok the next chapter is going to be when they are first entering the academy by the way Hanabi isn't even born in this story and yes you will see the bloodlines soon there will be a traumatic event in little Narutos life that will awaken one and then later on I will reveal the other one so for now peace out and my new story should be out in a few days it will be called 'the event'


	3. The event

It was Naruto and Hinatas first Day at the academy, as they were walking to school Naruto was bumped into by a girl with mint green hair, she apologized and kept walking, Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other shrugged and continued walking to the academy, Hinata was feeling nervous since it was her first day, Naruto noticed this and told her "don't worry Hime all our friends are going into the academy this year with us, we wont be alone you have nothing to worry about" she relaxed after hearing that

No matter what the situation was his words would always calm her down and help her relax, "Hey Naruto, Hinata over here" the two heard a voice call out,

A short distance away from the academy saw that it was Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru "Hey you three how you guys feeling about our first day at the academy?"

Kiba was the first to answer, "I feel great! It's the first step to becoming a great ninja and soon I get my own nin-ken I'm so excited",

Shino simply said "It will bring us all a step closer to our goals and aspirations" they all turned to Shikamaru and saw that he was asleep in a tree

"I guess he isn't worried much if he can sleep so easily on our very first day at the academy" Hinata said still feeling a little bit nervous, she then began thinking about the bullies and the girls that would try and take Naruto from her,

"Well I guess we should get him down, Hey Hinata can you give me a hand please," Kiba asked while walking towards him

"S-sure Kiba" she answered and walked over to help him, just as she was getting shikamarus leg off of the branch her greatest fear came to pass, she saw a girl just staring at naruto and holding his hands, Hinata was extremely angry but put on a sweet voice and asked Kiba " Kiba who is that girl over there talking with Naruto?" kiba replied without turning around "what girl?" then he turned and saw the girl and what she was doing "oh. Shit. I think that's that new girl Fu I think her name is" Hinata nodded and let shino help Kiba with shikamaru, after shino took over for Hinata she walked over to Naruto and the new girl and said "Naruto just what are you doing with this girl?"

Naruto turned his head to hinata with a serious face and said "The two of us, we discovered something, when she accidentally bumped into me we felt this spark when she saw me with you over there she came over and started talking to me and asked me if I felt it too, I knew I did so I said yes then I heard this deep voice in my head telling me to link hands with her and close my eyes, what I saw was incredible Hinata you would agree if you saw him"

Hinata looked shocked and asked " him? What do you mean him?" Naruto told Fu they would talk later and turned around to wave goodbye, he was worried about telling her but he still answered "as long as you don't tell a soul not even tou-san and Kaa-san" she nodded her head and naruto sighed and said

"The day I was born there was a major attack on the leaf village which killed my parents and a lot of other people, what attacked us was not an army, it wasn't even human the thing that attacked us was the nine-tailed fox, you already know this as the fourth Hokage defeated it and it disappeared" Naruto paused for a moment and continued "The Hokage didn't beat him he sealed him into a little kid"

Hinata gasped and couldn't believe that someone could do such a thing, she got over that and asked "who, who was it that he used for the sealing?"

He sighed looked her straight in the eye "it was me" he turned away and said " I understand if you don't want to see me again, I guess the branch members were right I am just a monster" Hinata looked at him and said "Naruto I don't care about that I know you're you and the fox is the fox its like a prison and the guard the prisoners may be horrible but the guard isn't" he turned back to her "Hinata-Chan do you mean that?" she nodded her head and replied "with all my heart forever and always"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief "Thank you Hinata, I want you to meet him soon he is actually really nice to me"

Hinata was amazed but then confused "how would I meet him if he is inside you?" He shrugged and said "I guess I'll have to ask when we get home" she nodded and kept walking.

When they returned to the others they saw that the others had arrived, Kiba saw the couple walk back to them and laughed asking "Did that girl get her ass kicked?"

Hinata shook her head and said "no she didn't deserve it" they heard a bell coming from inside the academy and walked through the gate to meet a young man with a ponytail not unlike shikamarus' and a horizontal scar on his face and the Hokage was standing beside him, Hinata once again became her shy self and hid behind Naruto away from the two men, Naruto once again had to comfort her, she was still scared but she wasn't hidden away anymore, the man called for attention and said in a warm voice

"Hello new students and welcome to the academy, my name is Iruka Umino and you obviously know the man beside me who is the third Hokage also known as the professor and he is here to welcome you to the academy" they all spoke among themselves but Hinata and Naruto just remained quiet

When they finished Iruka let the Hokage speak "hello young ones and welcome the academy I hope you all know what is expected of you here you must be respectful you must listen and you must above all things become great shinobi! When I look at you I see the will of fire glowing brightly in each and every one of you, my hopes for this years students are great strive to meet my expectations, that is all" with that he walked back towards his office, Iruka decided it was time to get everyone to be quiet so they could begin the tour

"Alright students can I have your attention please?" he waited a moment for everyone to focus on him " Since you are new here we don't expect you to begin straight away, you are going to be given a tour of the academy with your homeroom class this gives you a good chance to make friends since you will be spending your entire academy days with them" after his announcement Iruka asked a few of the other teachers to help get them into order of their classes, several minutes later all the students were in class order Hinata and Naruto had all of their friends in their homeroom which made Hinata extremely Happy "Naru-Kun look all our friends are here with us" he looked around but he didn't see Sasuke "yeah everyone except Sasuke, I wonder why he isn't here" she looked at him and saw he was upset that his friend wasn't there to be with them and new it was her turn to comfort him

"Maybe his parents thought he wasn't ready and decided to wait until he was the actual entrance age of eight" he frowned and thought 'Sasuke is good enough to enter early what are his parents thinking' his thoughts were disrupted by one of the teachers saying "ok we will start the tour now please follow me and don't wander off" Everyone followed the Teacher through the academy when Kiba came up behind Naruto and said "hey why don't we ditch this snooze-fest and have a look around for ourselves?"

Naruto looked at Hinata who hadn't heard him and said "yeah sounds good but I gotta bring Hinata" Kiba groaned "alright as long as she doesn't spoil the fun, hey we can go through this door here that says study hall" Naruto followed him through the door while holding onto Hinata, the sudden jolt of moving forward then backward surprised her and she almost screamed until Naruto put his hand over her mouth "Hinata when I move my hand you can't scream" she nodded and he moved her hand away, Kiba began looking around the place and saw a window "Hey guys found a way outside" the two began walking to the window being the cautious one Hinata asked "Won't we get in trouble if we leave the tour?" knowing that her father wouldn't like what they were doing "come on Hinata live a little who knows you might even like it" Kiba said while opening the window and making sure nobody was around to catch them "Ok it's all clear lets go" Naruto and Hinata got up and followed Kiba out the window making sure they weren't seen by any of the teachers or students, little did they know they were being followed by someone much worse.

As the three were walking Naruto spotted a stray Kunai laying next to a tree a few meters into the forest "hang on a second guys I found something" the others stopped to see him walk through the forest and pick up a Kunai but it was to late to see that it was a trap and after he picked up the knife he was bundled up into a ball made from rope, he tried to use the kunai to cut it but it was to dull so he could do nothing until his friends came "Kiba? Hinata? I could use a hand here" the two already saw what happened and were running to help when suddenly a man appeared behind them and said "sorry but I'm going to have to take the brat with me"

The man pulled out his sword and slashed at the two but before his sword cut through flesh he felt it stop, he looked for the cause of this and saw Naruto holding it but his eyes were different they looked like Byakugan but there was multiple Rings and there was one sharingan toemo in each eye, Naruto looked and him and screamed "I won't let you hurt them!" and slammed his fist straight into the attackers stomach making him fall to the ground but Naruto wasn't done yet and he picked the man up and continuously punched him in the face Making blood come out of his nose and mouth "Naruto that's enough he's out cold" Kiba said while walking over to him and holding his arm back

"Whoa what's up with your eyes man" Kiba asked looking then pointed to the glass "take a look you will see what I mean" Naruto walked up to the glass and saw his eyes, he rubbed them and looked again "wow this is some weird stuff" he said then turned to Hinata "It looks kind of like a combination of the Byakugan and Sharingan but I don't know what the rings are" Hinata said "well whatever it is, it looks awesome I wonder if it has the abilities of the Sharingan and Byakugan" Kiba said and saw that Naruto was looking at Hinata with a blush on his cheeks and Hinata remembered that the Byakugan can see through clothes "Naruto-kun! Don't look at me like that!" he looked away and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"Naruto! Kiba! Hinata! There you are we were looking everywhere for you and-" Iruka stopped short as he saw the body of a man lying on the ground unconscious "Naruto what happened here" that was when Naruto turned around and let Iruka see his new eyes "Hinata do you know how to use your Byakugan yet?" Hinata looked up and asked "yes I do why sensei?" Iruka just said "I need you to look at Naruto with your eyes and tell me what irregularities you see in his chakra network" she nodded and Activated her eyes she looked at his chakra and saw a large amount of it was focused to his eyes "I see that he has a lot of chakra in his eyes maybe if he stopped putting chakra there they would go back to normal like my eyes do" Naruto nodded and closed his eyes for a moment then when he opened his eyes there were the same cerulean blue they always were "there we go, now lets get you three back to class" all three nodded and followed him back to their classroom. When the four returned to their class they took their seats and waited for Iruka to begin his lecture "Now students I hope you know what is required of you here, you must work hard and study, you must listen and not back-chat me and you must respect each-other, now I believe it would be best if you all introduced yourselves to the class just in case some people don't know you" all the students one by one came up to the front and introduced themselves. "Okay, now that everyone has introduced themselves please sit down in this seating arrangement" Iruka said showing them a piece of paper with tables and their names on it, Hinata and Naruto were together with Kiba. During the day the teachers and students played games and such then the bell went and everyone said their goodbyes and went to their homes "What a day, I didn't think it was gonna end" Naruto said "yes it was tiring but we are nearly home" Hinata replied as they turned a corner into their street "Hey look there's Tou-san and Kaa-san waiting for us at the gate" Naruto said and broke into a run to get to them "Hello Naru-Kun did you have a good day at school?" Hana asked "oh yeah it was great I'm in the same class as all my friends and I found out I can change my eyes into something else" he answered but when he spoke of his eyes changing Hiashi was shocked 'so it's happened, this is going to be a pain to explain' he thought to himself as he looked at Naruto and said "Naruto we need to talk"

So how did you like this one? Now I know it's taken a while and I found it is really hard to write for long periods of time without getting distracted but I will keep the story going and also as some people have said I have fixed the format and broke up the text and I don't think I'm going to be setting dates for the next chapters to be out ill just put them on when I can but they will be not to long maybe a chapter a week or something like that. Anyway I'm ranting so please review I need some criticism but no flames


End file.
